


FabFiveFeb Challenge

by StrongerWithThePack



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26681128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrongerWithThePack/pseuds/StrongerWithThePack
Summary: Five stories, each focusing on one of the boys, written for @gumnut-logics FabFiveFeb Challenge on Tumblr.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 9





	1. Alan

**Author's Note:**

> Hola folks, These are some short stories I posted back in February/March on Tumblr for gumnut-logics FabFiveFeb challenge. I wanted to pop them on here so they wont end up disappearing in the blackhole that is Tumblr. There's five fics for this challenge, each focusing on one of the boys, and I'm just going to post them all at once. Enjoy!

**Week 1: Alan + prompt "No! You can't!"**

"No! You cant!" Alan exclaimed as he entered the lounge, trailing behind a stern-faced Scott.

"This isn't fair." He moaned when he didn't get any response.

Scott turned on him sharply and Alan had to backtrack slightly to look his big brother in the eye. He hardened his face into a glare.

"You can do better than this Alan." Scott told him, waving a piece of paper in front of him.

"But I got a good score." Alan pouted. He had taken some mock exams last week and the results had just come in this morning. It was safe to say Scott was not pleased with his efforts.

"You're a Tracy Alan, I know you can do a lot better than this." Scott replied stubbornly. "It's final, you're off rescues until your grades come up."

Alan was furious. He had been working so hard to be a part of International Rescue. And what did his grades matter anyway? It's not like he had to apply for jobs after school. He'd had one since he was 15. "But my scores are already better than Gordon ever got".

Scott's stern face slipped slightly as he glanced over Alan's shoulder with a worried look. Alan turned sharply to see Gordon lying on one of the sofas. He quickly looked away bowing his head in guilt. He shouldn't have said that.

Scott was angry now. "That's enough Alan. My decision is final."

Alan glared at Scott dead in the eye before storming off to his bedroom.

He slammed the door to his room shut and flopped face down on the bed. School sucked. It was boring. He just wanted to be out where the action was.

He heard a faint knock at his door and turned his head to see Gordon peer around the doorway. Guilt started to seep in again when he remembered what he'd said. He just turned away and buried his face back into his pillows.

He felt the bed dip slightly as Gordon sat down next to him and placed a comforting hand on his back.

"I'm sorry" Alan mumbled with his face still pressed into the bed.

"I know." Gordon replied softly.

Alan sat up and Gordon pulled him into his side.

"Why does Scott expect so much from me?" Alan mumbled quietly.

"He just knows you can do better sprout. I went through the same thing you know?" Alan peered up at his immediate older brother. He knew Gordon had had a hard time with school.

"School never came as naturally for me as it does for you, I never quite reached that Tracy level of academic excellence that everyone expected me to."

He snorted. "I mean I _was_ following straight after John for Christ sake, Mr. Child Genius himself."

Gordon sighed. "Teachers would always compare me to Scott, Virgil and John. Bit of a tough act to follow."

His big brother looked down at him. "I don't know if you remember but I used to get into a lot of trouble at school."

Alan did remember. Gordon was always held back and their dad always had to go in to speak to his teachers. There was a lot of shouting in the house back then.

"Dad made me quit swimming for a while you know." Gordon mused. Alan gave him a confused look, he didn't remember Gordon ever not doing swimming.

Seeing his confused face Gordon continued. "I still swam recreationally but dad wouldn't let me compete until my grades came up. It was the biggest thing in the world to me then. I was just getting on track for the Olympics at that age. It felt like dad was taking away the one thing I was best at. I was devastated."

Gordon smiled sadly. "But he was right. I could do better. I just wasn't motivated enough. And let me tell you, taking swimming away from me was definitely the right kind of incentive."

Alan didn't remember any of this. He knew Gordon had never been as book smart as John but he didn't think his brother had ever struggled that much. When Gordon was in high school Alan had idolised him. His brother was like a machine. Getting up at 5am to do his morning training and then doing after school practice as well. Even then he still made time to hangout with Alan when he was at home. It's no wonder he got behind in school.

"It was the worst few months of my life but I worked harder than I ever thought I could and in the end I finished school with good qualifications."

"Scott's just trying to do what's best for you Al." Gordon reassured and added "You know he secretly wants you to beat John's scores."

Alan snorted at that one. "John's scores are insane."

"Your scores could be insane too Alan. The only difference between you and John when he was your age is that John studied day and night to get the grades he did." Gordon squeezed him lightly. "Put in the effort kiddo, I know it's hard but it'll be worth it."

Alan was still upset about being grounded but he could hear the reasoning in Gordon's words. "Can you help me?"

Gordon grimaced at that one and groaned "Urrggh fine, what are you working on?"

Alan beamed. "Advanced applications of quantum mechanics"

Gordon rolled his eyes. "I can already feel a headache forming."

Alan bounded off the bed to get his tablet. He felt like he'd been given a new challenge. _Beating John's score?_ He'd never even thought to try before but maybe he could do it? And maybe Scott would ease up a bit if he knew Alan was putting in the effort.

He'd be back on rescues in no time!


	2. Gordon

**Week 2: Gordon + prompt 'no clothes'**

"Tell dad I'm going out for the night." Gordon said casually to John, who was in the kitchen doing work for school. He was hoping he could get away without John asking any questions. He almost succeeded as John just nodded, heavily engrossed in the book he was reading but as he opened the door to leave John seemed to snap out of it.

"Wait, where are you going?" John gave him a suspicious look.

"Just to the lake with some friends." Gordon shrugged.

John narrowed his eyes. "Which friends?"

Gordon rolled his eyes. "Do we need to do this again John?"

"Apparently we do." John said straightening up in his chair. "Those guys are no good for you Gordon."

"Whatever John, you're just jealous because they're not friends with you."

"They are _not_ your friends Gordon."

There was the toot of a horn sounding outside.

Gordon gave John a quick wave as he headed out the door. "I'll be home by 10, okay?"

He didn't give John the chance to respond before he was running down the driveway.

"Hey Tracy, that your weirdo brother at the window?" Todd Davidson mocked as Gordon clambered into the back of the 4-by-4.

Gordon just gave a half-hearted laugh. He knew these guys didn't get along with John but he was never going to sit and ridicule his older brother. Although…he also wasn't at the stage where he was ready to stick his neck out to defend John either.

He really wanted to impress these guys. They were older than him, he'd only just started to get invited along to hang out with them. Todd was a senior, like John, and most of his friends were either also seniors or juniors, Gordon was the only sophomore going tonight. Apparently there was a huge party going on at the lake just 20 minutes out of town.

Gordon had gotten friendly with Todd after the older boy had witnessed a fight Gordon had gotten himself into with another Senior – a Senior that Todd wasn't too keen on either apparently. Gordon had taken the guy down with no more than a bruised cheek in return. He had three older brothers – he knew how to handle himself in a fight.

Speaking of his brothers, they had all been less than pleased with his behaviour, that's why when Todd came along singing his praises he'd soaked it up. Scott was just starting his training in the air force and Virgil was away at college so they didn't have the same influence on him as they used to. His dad had been very distracted lately and was away on business _a lot._ John had told him his dad had a big project in the works. Gordon hadn't cared enough to question it further.

As for John, his closest older brother had given him quite the lecture but Gordon brushed it off at the time. John was always warning him about the guys in his year but Gordon was pretty sure John just didn't know how to have fun. Heck, he'd definitely never seen his older brother go out to a party like this. Even Scott and Virgil had gone to their fair share of parties in their high school days. So when Gordon got invited to one himself, he jumped on the opportunity.

It was about 7pm so it was already dark outside. Gordon stared out the window as they reached the lake. They drove round it for about a mile before the car drew to a stop. Gordon looked out at the darkness confused.

"I thought you said this was going to be a party?" Gordon asked looking out on to the silent waterfront. He'd expected a bonfire and loud music and he couldn't hide his disappointment.

Todd chuckled from the front seat. "Don't worry Tracy, we're just leaving the car here and walking round."

"Oh. Okay." Gordon mused as he exited the car with the four other guys.

Todd went to the boot and pulled out a pack of beers, handing them out to everyone. He didn't even hesitate to toss one in Gordon's direction too.

Seeing Gordons look of unease he snorted "That's not your first beer, right Tracy?"

"'Course not" Gordon was quick to shoot back, popping open the can. He took a sip and was hard pushed not to gag. _Was it suppose to taste like that?_

The guys set off down towards the water and Gordon couldn't help but shiver a bit at the cold. This really wasn't what he'd been expecting and he was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable.

He piqued back into the conversation as he heard one of the other guys shout at him. "Hey baby Tracy, aren't you like a champion swimmer or something?"

He bristled a bit at the baby part but replied anyway, trying to sound impressive. "Yeah, coach said I could be on track for the Olympics if I put in the work."

"Olympics, huh?" Todd grinned. "Give us a show then." He said pointing towards the water.

Gordon gave a half-hearted chuckle. "Yeah right." He snorted.

Todd groaned dramatically and put his arm around Gordons shoulder. "Aw come on water baby, don't be a party pooper."

Gordon frowned. "You can't be serious. It'll be freezing."

Todd just grinned down at him. "We've got towels in the car, just take another swig of the beer and you'll be good to go. Come on Tracy, I know you aren't a coward."

Gordon stared out at the water. He tried to convince himself it would be fine. So what if he got a little cold? The guys would love it. He started to strip off his clothes.

The guys all cheered around him and Gordon felt his confidence return. Might as well put on a good show.

"There you go Tracy, knew you were up for a good time."

When he was down to just his boxers he turned and gave the guys a mock salute before jumping off the bank and into the water. It was ice cold and the breath was knocked out of him immediately. He heard the guys cheering him on from the bank though so he kicked out and started swimming. He got into a rhythm after that. 1, 2, 3, 4, breathe, 1, 2, 3, 4…

When he figured he'd gone far enough out, he started treading water and looked back to the shore with a grin on his face.

It was silent.

His face dropped and he suddenly felt very alone. It's fine, he told himself. He'd just gone too far out. He started swimming back, feeling the cold numbing his limbs slightly. When he got back to the bank and still couldn't hear anything, he started to panic a little.

"Guys?" he called out. "Todd?"

He pulled himself up onto the bank, shivering as a light breeze blew past. He wrapped his arms around himself and noticed with a sinking heart that his clothes were gone as well.

"Very funny guys" he shouted into the darkness. "You can come out now."

Everything remained perfectly still. Gordon ran back up to the road. The car was gone as well. Shit.

Gordon felt tears prickle at his eyes as he started to panic. He was standing in his boxers, soaking wet on a cold night in October. His phone had been in the pocket of his jeans so he didn't even have anything to call home with.

His breathing picked up harshly. He was going to die out here. His body already felt stiff and the shivers tore through him harshly. _Think Gordon._

John! John knew where he was. He just had to find a way to stay warm until John came to look for him. He sighed as he realised it was probably barely even 8 o'clock and John wasn't expecting him back until 10. He needed somewhere he could wait until then. He vaguely remembered passing a water sports hut on the way in. That was probably his best option right now.

He walked a solid 30 minutes before he came across the old wooden building. He was pretty sure his feet were bleeding after walking all that way barefoot on the rocky surface but he was too scared to look. And too cold to feel it.

He tried the door but, as suspected, it was locked. He peered through the window looking longingly at the wetsuits hung up on the rack. Oh how he wished he could climb into about 10 of them right now. All layered on top of each other.

He trudged over to the changing cubicles closer to the water. Thankfully they were also made of wood and were not locked. He was relieved as he shut the door behind him. In the small confines of the changing room, without the wind, it was a mild temperature. It was still cold but not the hypothermic level of cold outside had been.

He curled up on the bench and prepared to wait.

He must've dozed off briefly cause the next thing he woke up to was what sounded like somewhere shouting his name. He bounced to his feet only to grunt as his legs gave out underneath him and black spots appeared in front of his eyes. He kneeled on the ground breathing heavily. He was so _tired._

"GORDON!"

He lifted his head as he heard a familiar voice shout his name. He almost cried in relief.

"John!" He shouted, or tried to anyway, it came out more like the pathetic whine of an injured animal.

He pushed open the door to the changing room and half crawled, half stumbled out onto the grass.

"John!" he tried again as he managed to push himself into a standing position.

There was running footsteps in his direction and he tensed slightly until a steadying hand was placed on his shoulder and John's face filled his vision.

"Geez Gordon, you're freezing."

That was all it took and Gordon pushed himself into John's arm, violent sobs wracking his small frame.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" he cried.

John was startled momentarily but was quick to return his little brothers hug, wrapping his arms around Gordons ice cold skin.

"You're okay." He reassured.

John was so warm. Gordons chest was tight as he cried out all the emotions he'd kept in the past few hours. Eventually John stepped back, grabbing one of Gordon's arms and placing it around his shoulder to help Gordon walk. They limped slowly towards what Gordon hoped was a car. His limbs feeling lethargic and his feet were stinging from his previous walk.

John helped him into the passenger side of the car before rushing around the other side to turn on the heating. John got out again and returned with a thick blanket that he threw over his little brothers shivering form. He finally settled into the drivers seat and started the engine.

John glanced over at his little brother worriedly. "You need to tell me what happened Gordon"

Gordon buried his face in the blanket, feeling tear well up in his eyes again.

"You were right okay?" Gordon said defensively. "I shouldn't have trusted those guys."

"Did they hurt you?" John questioned quietly. He had been imagining the worst for the past couple of hours.

"They just left me out in the cold, half-naked and soaking wet." Gordon grumbled bitterly before whispering. "I thought I was going to die."

John barely caught that last part but hearing the vulnerability in his usually boisterous little brother made his blood boil.

"I'm going to kill those guys."

Gordon startled. He'd never heard John sound so angry.

"It's my fault John, I should have listened to you."

"I never should have let you go in the first place." John sighed. "Those guys have caused me so much trouble over the past 4 years."

"You couldn't have stopped me John, I'm just glad you still came to find me." Gordon shuddered when he thought of what could have happened.

"I will always come for you Gordon. Always." John promised.

Gordon settled back into his seat, finally warming up. He made a mental note to listen to John more in the future. John was always right. Why did none of them ever listen to him?


	3. Virgil

**Week 3: Virgil + prompt "I'm trying!"**

"Don't let him get under your defences!" Scott shouted at him from somewhere to his right.

"I'm trying!" Virgil grunted in response, re-adjusting the position of his arms to better protect his torso. In his distraction a foot soared out to kick him in the face, and although Virgil saw it coming and managed to roll with it, he stumbled back slightly.

"Well don't let him get over them either!" Scott directed again, sounding exasperated.

"Scott!" Virgil grumbled, rubbing his jaw. "You are not helping!"

His opponent cackled in victory and Virgil narrowed his eyes at his mischievous co-pilot. "Lucky hit"

Gordon merely grinned. "I'm just warming up."

Virgil huffed and brought his arms back up into a defensive position as he edged forward again. He and Gordon had been sparring for a good ten minutes now and it was safe to say this was not Virgil's area of expertise. The many bruises he was now sporting would be testament to that.

Gordon swung out at him again and he swiftly dodged out of the way before launching his own attack in the opening Gordon had created. Except…it wasn't there anymore – and neither was Gordon. His brother had ducked under his arm quicker than Virgil could blink and he felt a hard push on his back making him stumble forward. He heard Scott suck in a breath as he teetered and almost fell.

Gordon was laughing behind him. He righted himself again and clenched his jaw. He had to admit being this badly beaten by his much younger, much smaller little brother was a major blow to his ego.

"Aw come on Virg, don't give up now." Gordon teased with that stupid grin still plastered on his face.

Virgil huffed and charged in at Gordon. Enough was enough, he was bigger, he needed to stop going on the defensive and use his weight to get-

A sweeping leg knocked his feet out from under him and a following firm hand pushing his shoulder back meant he landed on his back with a heavily thud. The breath was knocked out of him and he lay flat on his back breathing heavily for a few seconds.

He tuned back in to hear Gordon gloating somewhere over to his right. "Oh yeah!" His brother cheered. "I'm like a ninja! Kachow!"

He could only imagine the actions that must have been going along with this spiel but he was too tired to even lift his head.

A worried Scott suddenly appeared in his field of vision.

"You okay Virgil?"

"I'm fine Scott." He groaned pushing himself up. "But I think I'm done for today." He mumbled sparing a glare over his shoulder at Gordon's jeering.

"You've got a good foundation Virg, you just need some practise. I bet Kayo could give you some pointers."

"Yeah, whatever Scott." Virgil mumbled as he headed towards the door.

Scott looked on sadly as Virgil left the room. Gordon was beside him an instant later, all cheer gone from his face. Scott had a feeling his jokester brother had been putting on the act to make Virgil see this as more of a recreational thing than mandatory combat training.

"He'll be okay Scott. This is Virgil we're talking about, he knows how to protect himself."

Scott clenched his fists and fired back. "Well clearly he doesn't."

Gordon frowned. He knew Scott was just worried. This was completely new territory for them. Virgil had been attacked last week. Badly. And they were all on edge now.

International Rescue had been evacuating a small town in Eastern Europe. A young man had approached Virgil saying he had lost his daughter. Scott had sent his brother with him to help find her. Ten minutes later and John was on the comms saying Virgil vital signs were all over the place. Co-ordinates and a full-pelt sprint later and Scott found his little brother unconscious on the ground of an alleyway. He had been badly beaten and his belt and watch were missing.

They found out later that three guys had jumped him to steal his equipment, including the man who'd claimed his daughter had been lost. Scott had been furious. Not even an hour later and all three men were being loaded onto GDF ships. It hadn't been hard to track them down. Scott wishes he could have dealt with them himself for what they did to Virgil.

And Virgil. This incident had brought up a lot of nasty thoughts for Scott. He'd never worried about Virgil not being able to protect himself before. Sure he didn't have the military training that Scott and Gordon had gone through but he was a big guy. He knew how to handle himself. Or at least Scott had thought he did. Now he wasn't sure.

He'd always had to worry about Alan when he was out in the field. His littlest brother was all too enthusiastic and wide-eyed on rescues. He was so _vulnerable._ Scott liked to believe the best in people, but he also knew there was a lot of unsavoury characters in this world. He wasn't naïve. Not everyone supported International Rescue and that could be dangerous for them.

So yes he worried about Alan. He worried about John. He even worried about Gordon. Sure the kid had combat training but he was still young and seemed to be a magnet for trouble. For some reason though he'd never worried as much about Virgil. And now he was paying for that decision.

Scott found himself outside his brothers' door without even thinking about it. He knocked quietly. "Virg?"

"Come in"

He pushed the door open to see Virgil holding an ice pack to his jaw. Scott winced. "Gordon wasn't too hard on you was he?"

Virgil sighed. "Nah, just gotta keep my face looking pretty." He gave a half-hearted grin at the end.

Scott didn't. He was still reminded of what his brother had gone through on that rescue every time he looked at the still healing split lip and the faded black eye.

Virgil frowned. "Stop worrying Scott."

Scott looked at him exasperated. "Stop worrying? How can I stop worrying after seeing my little brother bleeding out on the ground after being _attacked_ by some low-life thugs!?

Virgil sighed looking down at his lap. "You don't trust me anymore."

This stopped Scott in his tracks and he frowned. "What?"

Virgil looked up at him, eyes watering slightly. "I can see it in your eyes Scott. You don't trust me anymore."

"Virgil." Scott whispered stunned. He sat down next to his brother on the bed. "Of course I still trust you, why would you think that?"

"Because now you're looking at me the same way you look at Alan."

"I trust Alan."

Virgil's gaze pierced into him. "Not in the same way you trusted me."

Scott kept his gaze intensely. "I still trust you Virg. I always have and I always will. Nothing is ever going to change that." He looked away. "I'm just worried."

"It won't happen again Scott okay? It was just a bad place, bad time situation."

"God Virgil, I hope against hope that it doesn't happen again but we can't know that for sure. I need to know that you can protect yourself if you need to."

"I know." Virgil said quietly.

They sat in companionable silence for a little while longer before Virgil said. "I'll work with Kayo. It's something I should've done a long time ago." Virgil sighed. "And it's not just for myself. I want to be able to protect you guys if it's needed too."

"Good." Scott said before thinking. "Maybe I should get Alan and John to do some classes as well."

Virgil snorted. "Good luck getting John down for that one."

Scott grinned mischievously. "I didn't say he was going to have a choice."

Virgil just rolled his eyes, before standing up, groaning slightly at his stiff muscles.

"And where are you going now?" Scott questioned.

"To find Kayo. I need to wipe that smirk off Gordons face asap."

Scott chuckled. "I'll book my seats for the re-match."

As Virgil left the room Scott sighed and picked up the photo Virgil had sitting on his nightstand. It was one of Scott's favourites. A framed picture of all five of them on the ranch, it must be over 12 years old now. They all looked so happy.

Scott wishes they could've kept some of that childhood innocence. Wishes he could protect all of them from the evils in the world. Sadly, that wasn't realistic.

But that sure as hell wouldn't stop him from trying.


	4. Scott

**Week 4: Scott + prompt "What do you mean?"**

"I'm not leaving her Scott!" Virgil shouted through the comms. Scott could hear the strain in his voice. The raspy tones caused by the growing volume of smoke. Virgil had already been in that house for too long.

"It's too late Virgil. Turn around and head back." Scott replied grimly. "That's an order."

"But Scott…"

"I know Virg." Scott's voice held a type of misery that was reserved for the most dire situations. "There's nothing more we can do."

There was a long pause of silence on the line.

"Confirm Virgil."

A sigh. "FAB Scott. Heading out now."

Knowing that his brother was headed out of harms way made Scott's adrenaline ebb away. His field commander persona slipped ever so slightly as he cried out in frustration.

9 years old. The girl in that building was only 9 years old. There had been a rapid spread of fires in this neighbourhood and the residents hadn't had any chance to evacuate. When International Rescue arrived a young women had been screaming that her daughter was still inside their now up in flames house.

They hadn't hesitated. Virgil had been inside for over 20 minutes now. No sign of the girl. Scott hoped beyond hope that she wasn't in there. That she had managed to escape by herself. The alternative was too horrible to consider.

The building was highly unstable now. Scott had been forced to order Virgil to call off the search. Parts of the roof were already crumbling in on themselves. It would be a matter of minutes before the whole place came down.

"Virgil, what's your status." Scott muttered into his comm as he began to worry about why his younger brother wasn't out yet.

Silence.

"Virgil. Report." He tried again.

It was John who answered him this time.

"I'm tracking him, he's not heading out Scott." John said grimly. "In fact he's been moving further in."

Scott's heart clenched as he tried the comm again. "Virgil. I am ordering you to leave that building."

Silence.

He started moving towards the entrance.

"Scott, stop." John's voice came through hurriedly. "You can't go in there."

"Virgil's in there."

"Virgil is wearing a fire protection suit, if you go into that house you won't last 60 seconds." John relayed in a calm voice that grated on Scott's nerves.

"The suit won't protect him if the bloody building collapses on top of him!"

John didn't reply. Scott knew he was being unfair. John was just supplying him with facts, it wasn't his little brothers fault that Virgil wasn't answering his comm.

A cough though the comms had Scott standing up straighter practically bouncing on his heels as he listened.

"Enough Scott." Virgil's voice was clear as day.

"Virgil I swear to god if you don't get your arse out here in the next 30 seconds-"

"I heard a cry Scott." Virgil grunted. "She's here. I can't leave her."

The building gave an almighty groan.

Scott panicked. "I'm sorry Virg but _we can't save everyone"_

It hurt Scott to say but it was true. They couldn't rescue anyone if they were dead.

It was a quiet whisper.

"I'm sorry Scott."

"No." Scott said firmly, emotions pouring through the stern voice. "Virgil, don't you dare do this."

The familiar beep of the comm being disconnected struck Scott straight in the heart. He screamed at the door of the building. "Virgil!"

"John!" Scott frantically yelled. "Get him back on the comm."

"I can't just-"

"What do you mean you can't!? John I swear to god if you don't force a connection through-"

The building gave almighty shudder before slowly collapsing in on itself. Scott watched helplessly as ceiling became floor and floor became debris. Flames still licking at the blackened remains.

"No. No. Nononono" Scott stood wide eyed watching the remains, not believing that his brother could be under all that.

He snapped himself out of the daze. "John. Get me a fire services team here now."

"Already on route Scott." John replied and Scott could hear the shakiness in the space monitors voice. It took a lot to shake his younger brother but Scott didn't have time to deal with that right now.

Scott took a double-take at the rubble as he saw a piece of cladding shifting upwards. He almost cried out in relief when he saw the arm of the exo-suit pushing out of the rubble.

"Virgil!" he cried as he ran forward. "I have eyes on him John."

_Please be okay. Please be okay._

He still couldn't get too close to the depleting flames. The heat burned on his skin as he tried to edge closer.

When Virgil had fully uncovered himself, Scott noticed a bundle of blankets in his arms. He was confused momentarily before his eyes widened further. The girl!

With a civilian back in the mix Scott managed to slip back into his field commander role. He squinted to see what condition they both appeared to be in.

"Virgil!" He shouted. "You have to get her away from the flames."

He didn't know if his brother was injured but they didn't have any other options at the moment. Virgil seemed to have heard him though as he slowly rose, legs shaking in the process. He kept the bundle of blankets wrapped close to his chest. God, Scott hope she was still alive. He darkly wondered how someone could have survived that without any protection gear though.

His brother started moving towards him slowly. Scott shouted encouragements as Virgil stumbled multiple times. He always kept the bundle pulled close to his chest though. When Virgil was within a metres distance, Scott couldn't help himself. He sprung forward pulling his brother away from the flames and hissing at the heat burnt his arms.

Virgil collapsed to his knees as soon as he was clear of the debris. He coughed harshly and Scott quickly removed his brothers helmet that clearly wasn't helping anymore.

Virgil held out his arms in a silent plea. Scott carefully took the bundle and shuddered. The small body felt lifeless in his arms. He felt the wetness of the blankets as he gently unravelled them. The must have been soaked in water.

He saw Virgil collapse behind him and it hurt so much that he couldn't check on him just yet.

He found the young girls face, darkened with soot but with an oxygen mask placed firmly over her mouth. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing harshly but at least she was breathing, _thank god._ He saw paramedics sprinting towards them and sighed in relief. They could take her from here.

Once he was sure she was being cared for he hastily crawled across to his brother. Virgil's eyes were open, if only barely, as he lay on his side taking ragged breaths.

Scott's eyes watered.

"Idiot." He whispered harshly even as he gently brushed Virgil's hair back away from his face.

Virgil just gave him a sad smile, not yet ready to say anything.

"Don't you ever do something like that again."

Scott said it more out of pretence than anything else. Virgil knew it too as he just held his brothers gaze sadly. Virgil had saved that little girl. It would always be worth it in his mind.

Another paramedic came over to help them and Scott shifted aside slightly as his brother was fitted with an oxygen mask and rolled onto a hover stretcher. The fire suit was singed and ripped and by the pained look on his little brothers face Scott was sure his body was littered with burns.

 _Idiot._ He repeated again in his head as he walked alongside the stretcher towards the waiting ambulance.

It was sometime later, after Virgil had been treated and was sleeping peacefully in the local hospital that Scott gave a sigh of relief. It had been a stressful day. He'd already had a long conversation with John, making sure his space-bound brother wasn't spiralling in silence after the days event.

Scott knew he hadn't been the kindest to his younger brother throughout the ordeal. He'd already ordered John down for mandatory leave. Scott didn't want his brother up alone on Thunderbird Five right now, John needed to be with his family.

Scott sighed deeply, rubbing his forehead softly. He peered over at Virgil. How did they end up in this mess? _Oh yeah, because Virgil's an idiot who doesn't listen to direct orders._

Scott sighed again. He couldn't really be annoyed. That little girl had _survived._ She was alive because of Virgil actions.

So yeah Virgil was an idiot, but he was Scott's idiot. And Scott wouldn't trade him for a thing.


	5. John

**Week 5: John + prompt 'lightning'**

Virgil pinched the bridge of his nose in exacerbation "You were trying to harness _what?_ "

The lead scientist, obviously unaware of Virgil's growing annoyance, replied "Lightning! Imagine a world powered solely by lightning" He gestured wildly as Virgil deadpanned back. "It's natural energy at it's finest."

"Actually, it's not." drawled John from behind him. "Which you would know if you'd bothered to read any research paper on the topic at all."

The scientist scoffed, glaring at the two International Rescue operatives. "What do you know?"

"Far more than you it seems." John muttered under his breath. Virgil had a feeling the man had heard but nobody said anything further.

"We need to get out of here." Virgil re-iterated with a sense of urgency.

The machine the man had been creating was malfunctioning. _Of course it is._ John had said. _There is no safe way to harness one of the most unstable energy sources on the planet._

So International Rescue had been called. There was a team of three scientists here, two had left immediately when asked but of course it could never be that easy. The head scientist refused to believe anything was wrong.

At that moment another blast of lightning hit the machine. It came in through the skylight in the ceiling with a loud crack. The lightning laced around the machine wildly before dissipating. There was a burning smell in the air and Virgil could practically feel the static energy around them.

The circular room seemed eerily dark when it wasn't being set alight with a strike of lightning.

"That's it." Virgil growled grabbing hold of the man's upper arm and dragging him forward. "We're going."

He paused when he reached the door, noticing his little brother wasn't following.

"John?" He questioned.

"I have to turn it off" His brother answered with a distracted look in his eye as he studied the machine.

Virgil blanched looking at the sparking, malfunctioning machine and knowing he definitely did not want his little brother anywhere near that death trap. "What!? No way John. Get over here."

"If it explodes, the lightning won't be contained anymore." John replied still distracted. Virgil was sure he was running different calculations through his huge brain right now. Too bad it wasn't big enough to know you _do not_ go near the sparking machine of death.

"Everyone's out of the building John."

"It's not enough." John shook his head in frustration. "This could cause damage for _miles._ "

Virgil didn't hesitate.

"Fine" he responded, giving the scientist a not-so-gentle push out the door before stalking towards his brother. "Then _I'll_ turn it off."

John put a hand on his shoulder as he passed, halting his path. "I need to do it."

"No. You don't." Virgil replied firmly, staring his brother firmly in the eye.

"It's not just an off-switch Virgil." John huffed in frustration, studying the floor and distinctly avoiding Virgil's eye contact. "Everything has to be contained properly."

"Well then tell me how to do it. You are not taking another step towards that death-trap John."

"I won't know how to do it properly until I've seen the machine."

Virgil didn't doubt that John had contingency after contingency running through his head right now along with all the necessary equations to properly shut down and contain this machine. In fact, he trusted his brother's expertise unequivocally. But like John had been saying all day. _Lightning was unpredictable._

No matter what factors John ran through his head his little brother couldn't predict the lightning. And that was not a chance Virgil wanted to take.

"There has to be another way to do this." Virgil questioned in annoyance.

"There isn't and we're running out of time." John stopped there, gaze lingering on Virgil.

Virgil stared back before another crack of lightning dangerously lit up the room.

"Dammit." He yelled out in frustration, turning away and balling his hands up behind his head. He turned back with a fierce look. "You better not get barbequed."

That was all the confirmation John needed as he turned and jogged back to the centre of the room. Virgil made sure to follow close behind. They reached the low railing surrounding the machine and as John passed through, he turned with a pleading look at Virgil.

"Stay here okay?"

Fire burned behind Virgil's eyes as he got ready to argue up a storm. John could tell too though.

"Please, Virgil." He pleaded quietly.

Virgil just glared at his brother and John took his cue to turn quickly and approach the machine. For what it was worth Virgil only passed through the barrier _very slightly._ Even if he was slowly inching closer. He _tried_ okay.

He watched as John closely studied the machine from a short distance. Another lightning strike forced them both to flinch away as sparks erupted around them. Virgil watched as John ducked back, sparks bouncing off his IR suit.

"John?"

"I'm good, Virgil."

"Can you speed this up a bit?"

"Trying my best Virgil."

John started pushing the buttons on the machine and Virgil's anxiety skyrocketed. He was _so_ going to regret this. Why had he let John talk him into this?

John's hands were flying across the keyboard on the console. Lights started going out and the large metallic spikes jutting out of the skylight began to lower. The machine started to look much less chaotic as it slowly powered down.

"That should be just about everyth-"

John was cut off abruptly as another bolt of lightning somehow found the retracting metal and shot down into the machine. Still at the controls, John went flying back and slammed into surrounding railing, dropping to the ground.

"John!" Virgil yelled in alarm, ignoring the sparks shooting out at him. He ran over to his little brother as the machine finally settled and the skylight closed above them.

He slid to his knees as he reached his brother. John was trying to pull himself up against the railing, hand held tightly over his chest as he grimaced. Virgil put an arm under his brother's shoulders to help him sit up against the railing.

John grimaced. "Ughhh, that's going to leave a mark."

Virgil's brown eyes bore into him with concern. "What hurts?"

"I'm fine, Virgil." John assured his brother while making a move to stand up.

Virgil placed a firm hand on his little brothers' shoulder to stop him rising. "There is no way you are fine. Tell me what hurts?"

John sighed. "Really Virgil, my back hurts a bit from where I hit the railing but I'm surprisingly okay."

Virgil stared at him, dumfounded. "You got struck by lightning John. _Lightning."_

"I don't think I got the full force of it." John tried to assure again. "Must have just been the backlash from the machine."

Virgil felt his heartrate finally beginning to settle and sprang at John as wrapped his arms firmly around his brother's narrow shoulders. John stiffened slightly before relaxing into the embrace and wrapping his own arms soothingly around his big brother.

"What happened to not getting barbequed?" Virgil mumbled into John's shoulder.

John gave a pained huff of a laugh as Virgil just assured himself John was really okay. He eventually pulled away and helped John to his feet, putting a supportive arm around John's waist as they hobbled towards the door.

"How come you knew so much about the lightning machine?" Virgil questioned once they were safely back in Two and he had John sitting in the medbay.

John just smirked. "You do not want to know what me and my friends got up to in collage."

Virgil just eyed his brother, a smirk pulling at his own lips. "Uh, no I think I definitely want to know the story behind this one."

"Well it started when we decided we were spending too much on our electricity bill…"

Virgil just smiled as he listened to John ramble on about the stupid things he'd done with his friends in collage. Well, as stupid as you could get with a flat full off Astrophysicists and Aeronautical Engineers that is…

He loved his brother but sometimes that brain of his caused far too much chaos. Virgil was shipping John back up to Thunderbird Five the first chance he could get. Back up where he couldn't give his big brothers any more grey hairs.

Well he _could._ But Virgil could ignore that fact until the next time.

 _God, please don't let there be a next time._ He pleaded silently.

_**fin.** _


End file.
